Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 117
Tape ; Name *Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 117 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-09/10 Tracklisting *Hole: Clouds (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 05 October 1991 *Magda Poushkarova: Станко Ле, Мари Хубава = Hey, You Beautiful Stanko (v/a album - Златен Фонд На Българската Народна Музика - Певци И Песни 2 = The Golden Fund Of Bulgarian Folk Music - Singers And Songs 2) Balkanton ВНА 11573 05 October 1991 *Dominant Force: Taking Over Ragga Hip Hop (12" EP - Raptivity) Gangster GAGR 001 05 October 1991 *Hole: Mrs Jones (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 15 September 1991 *Hole: Berry (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 15 September 1991 *Hole: Loaded (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 15 September 1991 *Mr Selfish: Mr Selfish (12") Vinyl Solution 15 September 1991 *Nightmares On Wax: Aftermath (album - A Word Of Science (The 1st & Final Chapter)) Warp WARP LP4 15 September 1991 *Sally Yeh: 衝動 (Impulse) - [https://www.discogs.com/Sally-Yeh-%E7%94%9C%E8%A8%80%E5%AF%86%E8%AA%9E-Sweet-Words/release/10299710 甜言蜜語 (Sweet Words)] WEA (a Cantonese cover of Madonna's True Blue) 15 September 1991 *Public Enemy: By The Time I Get To Arizona (album – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam 468751 2 played 18 October 1991 (BFBS) ''prob ''06 October 1991 *Ultramarine: Weird Gear (12") Brainiak BRAINK 19 06 October 1991 *Moondog: Autumn (album - More Moondog / The Story Of Moondog) Prestige CDJZD 006 06 October 1991 *KInglets: Pretty Please (v/a album - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Savage Kick SKVUN 06 October 1991 *Consolidated: This is Fascism (12") Not On Label PRX 92-40 06 October 1991 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Christian Rock Concert (album – McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt) Probe Plus PROBE 30 06 October 1991 *Public Enemy: How To Kill A Radio Consultant (album – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam 468751 2 06 October 1991 5s extra at end *Happy Mondays: Freaky Dancin' (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 084 06 October 1991 *Vinyl Vandals: Don't Be So Serious (12") Warrior WRR12 015 06 October 1991 *backwards clip 06 October 1991 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Girlfriend's Finished With Him (album – McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt) Probe Plus PROBE 30 13 October 1991 *snippet into *Krispy 3: Hip-Hop Boy (12" EP - Don't Be Misled!!) Gumh 13 October 1991 *Woodentops: Stay Out Of The Light (12") Hyperactive HYPER 2 ''prob '' 13 October 1991 *11:30 news *Foreheads In A Fishtank: British Telecom Suck (album - Buttocks) Stuff STFFAB 7 13 October 1991 *Roberto Pla's Latin Jazz Ensemble: Cumbia Dominique (v/a album - Freedom From Debt) World Development Movement WDM001C 13 October 1991 *Public Enemy: Nighttrain (LP – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam 13 October 1991 *Krispy 3: Hip-Hop Boy (12" EP - Don't Be Misled!!) Gumh 13 October 1991 *Moe Tucker: Lazy (album - I Spent A Week There The Other Night) New Rose 13 October 1991 *MC 900ft Jesus: Killer Inside Me (12") Nettwerk 13 October 1991 File ;Name *1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE117 ;Length *1:36:20 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE117 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes